El Propósito
by Skipper1
Summary: ¿Qué es el propósito? ¿Cómo puedes definirlo? Y sobre todo... ¿Tienes tú algún propósito? ¿Estás dispuesto a morir para descubrirlo y hacer lo que sea necesario para realizarlo? Tal vez Dendé te pueda ayudar a encontrarlo.


Este es un capítulo elaborado para el concurso de One-shot "Budoten No Fanfiction II" de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball". Fue creado a partir de los personajes, el lugar y el título que me fueron asignados por Princessa Candy como parte de la temática del concurso. A continuación los elementos que se pidieron. El género y el lugar fueron asignados por mí:

**Personajes: **Dendé y Chaoz.  
**Género: **Psicológico.  
**Lugar: **Templo de Kamisama.  
**Título: **"El Propósito".

Agradezco a los organizadores y a los administradores que me permitieron participar en esta edición. Que la disfruten.

* * *

EL PROPÓSITO

"Estoy aquí disfrutando de un momento apacible con el viento particular que sólo la altura de este lugar puede brindar. Tengo la esperanza de que cada mañana que me levanto pueda ver, oír, respirar y sentir el nuevo aire que el nuevo día trae en el Templo de Kamisama. Me gusta salir al exterior para contemplar los arbustos puestos en orden a lo largo de la plataforma, ver la belleza de sus proporciones hacia el frente en hilera cuando salgo desde el umbral del templo, y los veo ahí dándome la bienvenida".

"Con bastón en mano siempre me gusta hacer la rutina diaria de todas las mañanas, salir a recorrer casi cada rincón de este espacio redondo flotante con los cuadros colocados a gran precisión que componen el suelo que diariamente piso. Mi vestuario es siempre el mismo y con el que me ven mayormente casi todo el tiempo, pues mi jerarquía exige que dé muestra visual de lo que represento como Dios de la Tierra".

"Aunque éste no sea mi planeta natal, lo siento como si fuera mío. Contiene elementos que me hacen sentir como en casa. Y ahora que tengo el deber de protegerlo, siento una responsabilidad mayor de preservar todo lo que en él se encuentra aun así sea lo más pequeño. Labores y deberes como preservar la naturaleza, dar consultoría y auxilio a quien más lo necesite, influir en las conciencias de los seres vivos de este planeta para que todo se mantenga en equilibrio y en orden. Y también más de alguno que ha necesitado de mi llamado para poder servirle de auxilio, y ha pedido a los cielos por una oportunidad de salir de la situación en la que se encuentra, yo he servido de consejero comunicándome telepáticamente para influir de manera positiva en sus mentes".

"También todas las mañanas hago un rito que no puede faltar, no hay un solo día en que no aplique esta acción. Me paro justo en la esquina del templo flotante como si mi intención fuera tratar de ver qué hay más allá del abismo, me posiciono con la compostura suficiente para extender mis manos hacia arriba a los lados para que todas mis oraciones y mi energía lleguen a todas y cada una de las criaturas que habitan este planeta. Compruebo que mis oraciones son escuchadas cuando me conecto al vuelo de los pájaros, respiro el aire puro saludándome, percibo hasta el olor característico de los océanos chocando con las altas rocas de las costas o simplemente, cuando siento toda la conciencia del planeta conectada a mi ser".

"Es increíble la manera en que toda esta naturaleza me ha recibido. Es como si hubiera aceptado que yo fuera su Dios guardián, aun cuando venga de un planeta lejano y pertenezca a otra raza completamente diferente con sus características y leyes propias así como su ideología. Llegué a pensar que este lugar algún día me rechazaría como un bicho raro que ha entrado a un organismo sin previo aviso, y que los anticuerpos empezaran a hacer su labor para expulsarme de este ser vivo tan gigantesco llamado tierra".

"Pero no fue así. Por eso es que disfruto cada día y agradezco el que se me siga permitiendo estar aquí. Lo cierto es que no extraño realmente estar con los míos ni tampoco permanecer en ese planeta muy parecido a nuestro planeta original Namek. Me pidieron que fuera el nuevo Dios de la Tierra y acepté sin titubear. Quería ver de nuevo a mis viejos amigos y devolverles todo lo que hicieron por mí y los míos, pues seguramente si no hubieran intervenido a tiempo en aquel entonces cuando nuestro planeta fue atacado por Freezer y sus tropas, ninguno de nosotros hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar aquí".

"Puedo sentir esta tierra conectada a mi conciencia cada vez que realizo la rutina de cada mañana. Es como si mi vida entera dependiera de lo que le pasara a este lugar, y cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle yo sería el principal y directo responsable. Por eso siempre procuro darle el mantenimiento necesario para que todo permanezca en equilibrio. Hago siempre lo que esté a mi alcance, lo que esté en mi poder, y lo que a mi juicio como Dios gobernante deba hacerse por el bienestar de todos".

"Mis amigos de siempre se han encargado de eliminar y hacer un lado las impurezas y los peligros que asechan cuando mi fuerza, sobre todo, no es capaz de acabar con todos esos enemigos temibles que amenazan a todo el Universo. Me pregunto por qué será que siempre nos toca a nosotros enfrentar a seres capaces de destruir galaxias enteras, ¿acaso somos el centro de algo sumamente grande, como formando parte de un gran propósito que nosotros mismos ignoramos?"

"Sé que no somos los únicos que enfrentamos amenazas de este tipo. Allá afuera, en el universo vasto y distante, seguramente debe haber guerreros iguales o más fuertes que los nuestros involucrados en enfrentamientos que definen el destino del bienestar de los suyos y su propio mundo. Pero tal parece que existe una fijación peculiar y extraña con este planeta y esta galaxia, pues nos han llegado villanos con la suficiente fuerza para reducirlo todo en cenizas, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no un simple ataque a distancia, como un rayo de enorme potencia arrojado desde una posición sumamente lejana, con la suficiente fuerza para destruir este planeta entero y todos lo que lo habitan, incluyendo nuestros guerreros? Eso evitaría que tuvieran que vernos la cara y causar todo este tipo de problemas".

"Mi tiempo de meditación me hizo meterme en una dimensión atemporal sin que yo pudiera determinar cuántas horas había permanecido en ese estado hasta que me dio la tarde. En este día en particular, y en esta hora de la tierra, de pronto recuerdo de manera diferente a todos los guerreros que siempre estuvieron ahí para protegernos. Me pregunto qué fue lo que los impulsó a llegar hasta estos extremos de protección, si realmente hubo algo fuerte que los conectara con un propósito determinado. Pues yo también haría lo mismo si de pronto atacaran a lo que más me importa en esta vida. Realmente no pensaría en alguna causa, justificación o razón suficiente para hacerlo. Simplemente iría a pelear y protegería aquello lo que fuera necesario".

"Sin embargo sólo me duele la ausencia de un guerrero, ese alguien que nos hizo vivir grandes aventuras a su lado y de quien provino toda esta historia y todo este legado empezando aquí en la tierra. Me refiero a Gokú, a ese guerrero fiel que jamás pidió nada a cambio, que ni siquiera pertenecía a este lugar y pudo llamarlo su propio hogar. No le importó tener que jugarse la vida entera desafiando a los poderosos y hasta los propios Dioses con tal de que este hermoso planeta no sufriera el fatal destino de su tierra natal Vegita. Qué ironía que ese golpe en la cabeza fue el que cambió el destino que habría de tomar a partir de entonces y se convirtiera, así, en un gran defensor de la vida y del bienestar de este su hogar. ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera recibido ese golpe? ¿Y si hubiera acabado con toda la vida existente en este planeta tal como se le habían ordenado, cuál habría sido su propósito real entonces si solamente hubiera actuado bajo esas órdenes?"

"Aun así ya no está más aquí con nosotros. Su cuerpo, y tal vez su alma, partieron para siempre junto con Shen Long. Tal vez él lo quería así, tal vez ya no quería seguir peleando y que la tierra sufriera batallas innecesarias si se supiera que él y las esferas del dragón todavía estuvieran al alcance. Fue una pelea riesgosa su enfrentamiento con el único Dragón que quedaba cuando las esferas se corrompieron por el poder maligno dentro de ellas. Pudo ser que se dio cuenta de algo y mejor prefirió alejarse, tal vez para protegernos, tal vez para transmitir un poderoso mensaje".

"Sigo pensando y pensando hasta que me llega la noche. El estar más cerca del espacio exterior gracias a la altura que me encuentro me hace sentir privilegiado. Puedo observar las constelaciones como a mí me gustan, sintiéndome por momentos parte de ellas. Soy el primer testigo de lo que acontece en ese mundo infinito que siempre nos recuerda que somos parte de una millonésima en comparación con todo el espacio habido y por haber. Me cuesta creer que yo venga de tan lejos, tan lejos que probablemente no sea capaz de identificar la estrella en el cielo que sería mi planeta por mucho que esfuerce la vista".

"Me encanta asomar la vista al firmamento por un largo tiempo en las noches cuando no hay sol que me lo impida. Ver ese juego de constelaciones abarcando toda mi vista, que por momentos no logro determinar la profundidad ni la ubicación de mi posición actual. Me gusta recordar de dónde vengo y cuál fue mi historia, y ahora que estoy escribiendo una nueva en este planeta, quiero ser recordado como un alienígena que dio todo de sí para asegurar el bienestar de una raza que no es la suya pero que ahora la considera como su propia familia".

"Luego después, me meto a dormir al templo si nada más se necesita. Me voy a descansar satisfecho de que las labores diarias se llevaron al pie de la letra. A veces, cuando duermo, siento que escucho la tierra a través de las olas, el viento, sus árboles y sus especies vivientes. Todos hacen ruido en mi cabeza como si trataran de comunicarse conmigo. Supongo que es por la responsabilidad y los poderes que he desarrollado, por mi condición de Dios de la Tierra, por mi compromiso con este planeta. Tal vez he desarrollado una conexión especial con este lugar que me hace enterarme de todo lo que pasa allá afuera. Puedo darme ahora una idea de todo por lo que pasó el antiguo Kami, debió ser duro. Todos estos años y aun tengo cosas qué aprender".

"Vuelvo a levantarme al día siguiente y la rutina es la misma de siempre. Aunque debo decir que los desafíos diarios cambian constantemente. No siempre me enfrento al mismo tipo de problemas y siempre tengo que ser creativo para saber resolver las situaciones lo mejor que puedo. Tengo que estar siempre al pendiente de las conciencias despiertas que habitan en este planeta: servir de consejero para quienes más lo necesitan, llevar energía de aliento a todos los seres vivos que requieren de esperanza para sobrevivir, servir de conciencia para todos aquellos que quieran hacer el mal para que se detengan a reflexionar y acompañar a aquellos que estén emprendiendo una lucha importante en sus vidas".

"Los días para mí pasan muy rápido, en gran parte debido a que casi siempre estoy metido en una meditación profunda. No ha habido amenazas fuertes desde hace un buen tiempo, no ha sido necesario que los guerreros Z intervengan para detener a esos enemigos tan peligrosos que a veces nos asechan. No he detectado nada extraño en los alrededores, todo me parece apacible, como un canto a la vida y la paz, como se supone debería ser".

"Pasan los días y los meses y yo sigo con mi importante labor. Me gusta salir al jardín y cuidar que las plantas crezcan derechas para que no tengan complicaciones, Mr. Popo a veces me ayuda a dar mantenimiento a este lugar. También acostumbro a recorrer los pasillos con los que cuenta este templo, a veces pasando por las prolongadas escaleras en forma de espiral sobre la pared con lo que me doy cuenta que este lugar parece más grande de lo que parece. Me he metido a la habitación del tiempo para asegurarme que no haya ninguna rotura o intento de acceso bruto por parte de terceros, pues el tiempo es un atributo exquisito para aquellos que aman tener el control, y más de alguno intentará apoderarse de este espacio infinito para aumentar sus capacidades considerablemente una vez que salen de aquí y regresan al tiempo terrestre".

"Y por supuesto, respeto el lugar sagrado al cual ni me he atrevido siquiera pensar en pedir permiso para entrar. Los antiguos guardianes que existieron están ahí, y no me gustaría perturbar sus ánimos ni siquiera para recibir ayuda alguna independientemente de la situación que me encuentre. Este lugar, este templo, parece que alberga dos fuerzas opuestas en constante conflicto. Parece como si debiera existir algo de maldad en este lugar para que el equilibrio sobre la tierra pueda ser ejercido. Parece que aquí saben que se necesita tener las dos fuerzas para entender por completo cómo ejercer el papel de Dios sobre este planeta y comprender tanto a los buenos como a los malos, para aplicar la justa sentencia".

"Mis poderes sirvieron en múltiples oportunidades. Pude salvar en más de una ocasión a mis amigos en la batalla con Freezer, ayudé a restaurar las esferas del dragón, pedí los deseos importantes y claves a Porunga cuando el planeta tierra se destruyó por primera vez, y ahora estoy fungiendo mi papel como Dios de la tierra. Nunca se sabe si nuevamente todos necesitaremos la presencia de mis amigos los guerreros para hacer frente a una nueva amenaza. Realmente me gustaría ser de mayor ayuda ante este tipo de situaciones, no solamente quedarme aquí y orar, sabiendo que mis fuerzas no son suficientes para sostener una pelea".

"Sé que fui clave para que unas situaciones se pudieran dar, como la vez que actué con mi poder para comunicar el portal de este mundo con el del infierno con la ayuda de Picollo, y que Gokú pudiera regresar a esta dimensión para seguir peleando… Pero aun así, espero dar mucho más… Espero poder ser suficiente en todas las veces que requieran de mi presencia".

* * *

"Hoy es un día que sentí diferente a los demás. Aparte del dolor de cabeza que despertó conmigo, por alguna razón siento el tiempo un poco diferente al acostumbrado como si estuviera dentro de un letargo que hiciera funcionar más lento a mis sentidos. Tal parece que no tengo mucho ánimo de levantarme… Pero aun así, me tomo mi tiempo para despabilarme y reaccionar, e ir nuevamente a hacer mi rutina matutina".

"Voy caminando con bastón en mano desde el umbral hacia el centro del exterior para dirigirme nuevamente a la orilla de la plataforma flotante. De pronto, el viento me sopla un tanto agresivo y veo cómo los árboles y las demás plantas alrededor se sacuden de una forma extraña como si mi presencia les incomodara. Decido ignorar esto y continúo en mi camino".

"Llegando a la orilla, cierro mis ojos y extiendo las manos alzadas a los costados con las palmas abiertas para recibir la abundancia. Permanezco un momento en ese estado para ser capaz de recibir los mensajes a los que estoy acostumbrado… Pero algo extraño percibo que no me deja concentrarme, como si la llave de acceso a ese mundo infinito se hubiera apartado de mis manos".

"Era como si escuchara el sonido de una puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente al frente mío. Una mezcla de colores opacos con forma parecida a una cueva por su apariencia fue suficiente para distorsionar toda la luz al frente mío. Pude sentir cómo mi respiración se detuvo y cómo mi conciencia se puso totalmente alerta. Algo andaba mal, y no podía determinar siquiera la naturaleza de semejante sensación ni mucho menos explicarla".

"Abro mis ojos para tratar de comprobar que lo que había visto en mi interior no eran más que caprichos de mi propia mente. Al abrirlos y sentir cómo la luz difusa mezclada por los colores del mundo entra a mi visión, se desaparece en sólo milisegundos para dejarme ver los montes que en ese momento podía apreciar tanto en regiones cercanas como las próximas al horizonte. Algo extraño había notado; ya no estaban tan verdes como los recordaba, y parecía que las alturas de las montañas en sus taludes continentales ya no contaban con su vegetación habitual, dejando al desnudo su piel carbonizada con aspecto de haber sufrido quemaduras en esas zonas".

"No podía sentir tanto animal cerca, de hecho ninguno se conectaba conmigo como lo hacían antes, a veces incluso sin pedir permiso. No me había dado cuenta que mi rostro estaba arrugado por el reflejo de mis emociones perturbadas hasta que comienza a arderme por el ceño fruncido. Había una hostilidad extraña hacia mi persona como si el planeta entero no quisiera recibirme esa mañana".

"Tal evento no me permitió concentrarme, por lo que opté en ingresar al templo con la sensación presente del rechazo. El viento de pronto se puso tan calmado que en ocasiones su ausencia se sentía como si yo mismo estuviera rodeado de un enorme vacío. Las plantas del templo se movían extrañas, como si en sus movimientos se revelara la intención de cerrarme el paso o dejarse ir contra mí en cualquier momento desprevenido, en aras de hacerme algún reclamo".

"Ingresé al interior para llegar a mi morada. Busqué a Mr. Popo insistentemente para preguntarle sobre la rareza y el comportamiento extraño de los alrededores pero no lo pude encontrar. En ese momento sentí que el mundo me abandonó a tal punto que hasta el mismo templo en el que estoy parado me pareció ajeno".

"Sus paredes, sus interiores y su exterior ya no lucían como antes. Parecían manchados por el tiempo y el desgaste como si en sus alrededores se hubiera librado una cruenta batalla. Fui recorriendo todos los rincones que conocía intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo este misterio. Mi necesidad de encontrar una explicación a tan extraño fenómeno me hizo actuar dentro de un impulso automático con lo que recorrí todos los sitios dentro del templo sin que yo fuera consciente siquiera del movimiento de mi cuerpo".

"Finalmente, y sin haberlo pretendido, llego a la entrada del entorno sagrado donde habitan las almas de los anteriores Dioses que asumieron el cargo. No me atreví a avanzar más para no ser visto, aunque una sensación de escalofrío me paraliza por dentro al notar una imperante hostilidad por mi presencia. Todo indicaba que estaban molestos conmigo por algo, y si me atrevía a acercarme un poco más tal vez mi suerte no sería la más afortunada".

"Cambio mi ruta para empezar a avanzar hacia arriba nuevamente por las escaleras. Sabía que algo andaba mal, y debía encontrar la respuesta cuanto antes. Incluso por momentos me detenía para concentrarme e intentar comunicarme con mis amigos los guerreros con el uso de mis poderes. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, un sonido semejante a un chasquido eléctrico se convierte en el protagonista de la ruptura resultante de mi intento fallido por tratar de comunicarme telepáticamente. Mi respiración aumentaba y mi corazón se aceleraba conforme recorría presurosamente cada rincón del templo después de mi intento fallido de establecer comunicación".

"Me sentía solo al no poder contactar a nadie que pudiera ayudarme. De pronto… Un malestar estomacal me hace venir en cuenta de que algo malo está por suceder. Esta vez emprendo vuelo en un intento desesperado por llegar lo más rápido al umbral del templo y poder salir al exterior una vez más".

"El olor a quemado y la presencia de luces rojas manchando el interior de las paredes abiertas de la entrada me hizo salir de inmediato para averiguar qué estaba pasando. Mi vista todavía no logró acostumbrarse a ese cambio de tono tan marcado en los cielos que rodeaba, además, a todas las montañas y llanuras circundantes tanto a lo cerca como a lo lejos".

"Todo estaba bañado dentro de un fuego ardiente que con sus brazos se serpenteaba sobre las zonas más altas al seguir extendiendo su dominio. El humo negro elevándose por los cielos, como una cortina manchada en desastre total que se hace cada vez más grande extinguiendo por completo el azul del cielo, lo encerraba todo en un clima apocalíptico perfecto".

"Mi bastón cayó al suelo rebotando como si estuviera hueco, sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta siquiera que los dedos de mi mano habían sucumbido a la fuerte sensación que ese infierno sobre la tierra me producía. Corrí con pasos torpes sintiendo los pies pesados como si estuviera caminando dentro de un pantano, llevando las manos al frente en señal de haberlo perdido todo al ver que todo lo que había protegido, todo lo que estaba a mi cargo, se consumía en ese fuego asesino que sacudía agresivamente cualquier indicio de vida".

"Llegué hasta la esquina de la plataforma para ver el desastre con mis propios ojos: los bosques repletos en llamas, los montes sólo vistos en silueta por el fuego abrazador como una sombra de lo que fueron. Mis ojos sintiéndolos reventar por toda esa emoción acumulada que todavía no podía expresar. ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de levantar este infierno sobre la tierra? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente…? ¿Acaso…? ¡¿Acaso todos mis amigos han muerto y no pudieron detener al responsable de todo esto!?"

"Escucho el ruido de una risa burlona, áspera y pausada justo detrás de mí. Mis ojos se abren de par en par sin poder enfocar correctamente por la conmoción. Me puse pálido, estremecido, escurriéndome sudor frío por mi rostro mientras mi cuerpo comienza a temblar involuntariamente. Sentí como si algo filoso me hubiera atravesado desde mi espalda. Mis sentidos me decían que se trataba de alguien familiar, tan familiar que su sola presencia me decía que una parte mía estaba hablándome demandando mi atención".

"Me aterrorizaba voltear por esa sensación tan peculiar que me incomodaba, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo si quería saber la identidad del responsable. Lentamente giré mi cabeza y mi cuerpo con movimientos pausados y lentos, afectado por los escalofríos y el temblor de mi físico, hasta que soy lo suficientemente valiente para girarme por completo cuando lo único que había hecho había sido asomar mi cabeza sobre mi hombro".

"Sentí un ahogo profundo, lo suficiente fuerte para quitarme la respiración y la noción de mis extremidades. Frente a mí estaba el espejo de algo que podía reconocer pero que no podía aceptar. Ese algo que siempre estuvo dentro de mí y que creí controlado, aunque aun sabiendo que gracias a mi meditación y mis poderes resultaba inmune a sus influencias, tampoco negaba que, algún día, esta parte osara pelear por el dominio de mi conciencia y mis actos".

"Ahí estaba esa silueta oscura por la contraluz y esos ropajes parecidos a los míos en una posición amenazante. Por su postura corporal, abierta y a la expectativa, denotaba intenciones de dejarse ir al ataque en cualquier momento; pero sólo alzó su mano apuntándome con la uña de su dedo bañada en sangre, sus ojos centelleantes de luz roja y su prolongada risa estirada hasta dejar ver sus fauces más profundas".

"Parecía que quería devorarme por ese semblante hambriento que tenía, pero más bien era resultado de la enorme sed que todavía no saciaba luego después de cometer una atrocidad tan grande".

"De pronto comenzó a hablar con una voz demoníaca, una voz que parecía la mía pero más tétrica y grave".

- Tú sabes quién soy yo, tú sabes lo que has ocultado dentro de ti. –

"Ese comentario me provocó estremecimiento. Si realmente se trataba de esa parte mía que siempre mantuve bajo control, entonces quiere decir que sabía todo de mí y que no podía ocultarle nada".

"No podía creer que tenía frente a mí a mi conciencia dormida, a esa parte que siempre tuve pero que nunca pensé que fuera a encarar de esta manera. ¿Cómo era posible que, siendo yo un ser tan puro, tan recto y justiciero, albergara semejante monstruo en mi jaula?"

- ¡Tú fuiste…! –Aprieto mis puños hasta provocar ardor, totalmente furioso.- ¿¡Tú fuiste el responsable de todo esto!? –

"Mi otro yo sólo hizo una mueca lo suficientemente pronunciada para darme cuenta que se estaba burlando de mí. Se veía en su mirada y en su larga lengua que se pasaba por los dientes afilados, su sed de sangre y venganza".

- ¿Qué te pasa? No te hagas el idiota. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseabas algo como esto. –

"Mi yo oculto me miraba con una precisión milimétrica capaz de acertar en lo más recóndito de mi ser. Había dicho algo que no me gustaba y que no podía aceptar por nada del mundo. Yo soy el Dios que protege el planeta tierra, jamás desearía algo así".

- ¡Te equivocas! –Agito mi mano hacia un lado como queriéndome quitar la mentira de encima.- ¡Yo jamás desearía algo así, jamás permitiría que pasara algo como esto! –

"Mi espejo se me queda viendo y después se muestra más ansioso".

- Ambos sabemos que sí lo deseabas. Todas esas veces que suplicaste que todo se acabara para que pudieras descansar de tu sufrimiento, las veces que te sentiste morir y quisiste que todo terminara. Todas esas ocasiones que no pudiste vivir lo que quisiste vivir, encerrándote en una coraza de la cual yo me hice cargo de mantener, para no permitir que los demás se involucraran contigo por temor a que descubrieran tus debilidades. –

- Tú me pediste ayuda en todos esos momentos que te sentiste solo y no fuiste capaz de encarar al mundo. Yo fui quien te protegió formando muros alrededor, fui yo el que hablé cada vez que te quisiste defender de aquellos que afectaban tu sensibilidad. Estabas tan asustado de que los demás descubrieran quién eres y lo que eras capaz de hacer; tus dones se convirtieron en tu maldición, y tu historia se volvió en una marca que todo mundo podía leer y juzgarte por ello. –

- Tu más grande miedo… es… que los demás se acerquen a ti por temor a que algo malo les pase por las cosas que has enfrentado al lado de tus amigos los guerreros. No quieres por nada del mundo que corran riesgos si se involucran contigo, por eso es que has vivido como un ermitaño por mucho tiempo, y yo siempre he sido tu compañía. –

"Trago saliva recordando todas esas sensaciones con la vista perdida como si fuera ayer. Ahora recuerdo que siempre me esforcé por ser normal, por relacionarme correctamente con los de mi especie. Siempre intenté cosas grandes y siempre quise destacarme desarrollando mis habilidades lo suficiente para que los demás me voltearan a ver y me admiraran por ello".

"Siempre quise ser el héroe de la comunidad, siempre quise que me reconocieran hasta el más mínimo esfuerzo. Los momentos vivos de mis recuerdos se ven interrumpidos cuando mi contraparte reanuda su plática".

- Tú quisiste ser el nuevo Kamisama para que todos admiraran lo que eres, quieres que estos terrícolas te veneren como un Dios. Y sabes que no tienes otra manera de demostrar tu jerarquía pues no eres muy fuerte en comparación a otros guerreros. Todas esas experiencias por las que pasaste a temprana edad, despertaron en ti un fuerte deseo de ser querido y respetado… Pero hasta ahora dime quién te ha reconocido, quién te ha agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por este lugar. Y lo más importante… -Vuelve a alzar su mano para apuntarme con el mismo dedo.- ¿Quién te recordará? –

"Entreabrí la boca como estando a punto de arrojar el malestar dentro de mí que se había acumulado por todas esas sensaciones revividas. Sentía mi interior putrefacto y nauseabundo por todo lo que se estaba moviendo ahí dentro, sintiendo que mis entrañas estaban a punto de colapsar por toda esa materia añeja, adherida y pegada a todas partes como residuos putrefactos que nunca se eliminaron por completo por el capricho del tiempo".

"Aun así no podía aceptar que el planeta tierra estuviera ardiendo por mi culpa. Yo jamás, jamás podría desear o querer algo así. Siempre preferí hacer el bien y prestar ayuda al más necesitado sin prestar atención a una recompensa o esperar un favor a cambio. Disfrutaba sanar, disfrutaba ayudar aun si los demás no lo merecían".

"Tenía frente a mí al verdugo de mis esperanzas y al usurpador que siempre echó a perder mis metas más ambiciosas".

- Ya no me importa eso, yo sólo seguiré el camino que me he propuesto. –Dije cabizbajo tratando de recobrar fuerzas de donde no encontraba energías.– Siempre confié en ti esperando que lograras salvarme de esos momentos tan duros que pasé en toda mi vida, desde muy pequeño siempre fui vulnerable. Viví una de las experiencias más dolorosas al ver a los míos ser asesinados de esa manera tan brutal por Freezer y sus hombres. –

- Yo mismo también sufrí la muerte. Yo sé lo que es vivir todo el tiempo asustado a que te pase algo malo, a que te asesinen, a que te lastimen. Siempre quise ser más fuerte para protegerme yo y a los que más me importan. No por nada he sido nombrado Dios de la Tierra. Ahora tengo la oportunidad que siempre he buscado, ahora puedo redimir mi pasado, romper el círculo y vivir una nueva generación. -

"Sentí que las fuerzas las recobraba al defender mi postura, pero todavía no me sentía con la fortaleza suficiente para afianzarme. Lo cierto es que no me atrevía verme a mí mismo a la cara. Sólo daba atisbos de asomar la mirada sin atreverme mucho a sostenerla, pues tenía frente a mí a quien sabía todo de mí, y muchas cosas que había dicho eran totalmente ciertas".

"Mi otro yo se puso en una posición más erguida con la soberbia expresada en su postura. De pronto recostó más la cabeza hacia atrás sin apartar esos ojos rojos de furia protestante sobre mí como si estuviera haciéndome un desaire".

- Realmente no quieres lograr todo eso que has dicho. ¿Quieres saber por qué no? Heme aquí frente a ti. Si todo lo que dijiste fuera cierto ya no estaría yo aquí. Pero no… Siempre has querido conservar algo de tu pasado, siempre te has aferrado a aquello que incluso te ha hecho daño; pero ahora me he revelado, y me estoy encargando de hacer todo aquello que siempre te has reprimido bajo esa máscara de bondad y servicio a los demás. –

- Dices que confiaste en mí, por eso es que estás hoy con vida. Pudiste soportar todas esas experiencias traumáticas de tu niñez gracias a que yo estuve ahí para protegerte. – Se señaló a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar. – Sin mí no estarías aquí y ahora, en este tiempo y en esta época. No puedes cambiar el mundo, lo has intentado y sabes que no puedes. Te has esforzado porque los demás te entiendan y te comprendan, pero entre más intentas explicarles lo que eres, más te señalan con el dedo o te ignoran. –

"Luego de decir eso su mirada cambia a una expresión de estar contemplando una obra maestra. Cambia su vista para presenciar a toda la tierra ardiendo en un fuego avasallador que sigue devorando todo a su paso. Alza su otra mano para apuntar a la escena que tengo justo atrás pero que no me atrevo siquiera a seguir con la mirada".

- Mira eso… La tierra nunca ha estado más viva que nunca. Ahora todo el peso de la responsabilidad la he apartado de tus hombros. Ya no tienes nada más que demostrar, ya no le deberás nada a nadie ni nadie te deberá nada a ti. Observa cómo todo aquello que quisiste proteger se consume en ese baile de tinieblas que he creado sólo para ti. Aquí está la conclusión a la que siempre quisiste llegar, todo tu altruismo y toda tu bondad hacia los demás se reduce a esto. –

- Tarde que temprano este planeta iba a desaparecer, ya sea por el tiempo o las batallas, este lugar siempre corre peligro de ser destruido. ¿De qué habrá servido haberte esforzado tanto en protegerlo si a fin de cuentas va a desaparecer? Ya hice el trabajo sucio por ti, eliminé a todo aquello que te provocaba aberración al saber que tenías que rendirle cuentas, que tenías deudas qué pagar, bienestares qué cuidar y tomar responsabilidades que sólo te iban a agotar. –

- Y yo te digo a ti… Que hay simplemente cosas que no son tu problema. ¿Cuántas veces otros han vivido cómodos y se han servido de ti por toda la ayuda que les has brindado? Han sido la mayoría y lo sabes. Muy raras veces te lo han reconocido, y si no te lo reconocen yo te pregunto otra vez… ¿De quién tienes la certeza de que se acordará de ti? Dime ¿quién valorará lo suficiente todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora? ¿Quién será capaz de recordarte y quién levantará un monumento a tu nombre para que tu historia sea contada por generaciones? Todo lo que has hecho no ha cambiado nada. –

"Tragué saliva por encontrar verdad en esas palabras. Lo cierto es que al único que no podía engañar era a mí mismo. Todo lo que había dicho mi parte oscura lo reconocía perfectamente, toda esa sensación de abandono, de ser utilizado, de sentirme solo aun estando rodeado de gente, fueron estímulos suficientes para dejarme en un estado reflexivo y vulnerable".

- A Gokú, a mi amigo Gokú yo le importo de verdad. –

"Solté de pronto buscando la manera de salir de esa situación incómoda, recibiendo como respuesta una risa burlona de mi contraparte con la cabeza recostada hacia atrás. Luego vuelve a poner su mirada punzante sobre mí como parte de su respuesta".

- Él a ustedes los abandonó, se fue para siempre y los dejó a todos solos. Su guerrero más fuerte los dejó a su suerte. –

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Me incliné hacia el frente en posición defensiva.

- Tú siempre lo envidiaste, quisiste que en algún momento desapareciera, quisiste que se fuera lejos de aquí para que ya nadie más corriera peligro. Los guerreros más poderosos del universo siempre lo buscaron a él y por esa razón siempre trajeron guerras a este lugar. No deseabas más problemas. Tus deseos se han ido cumpliendo al pie de la letra. Poco a poco, tal vez gradualmente, pero finalmente se han hecho realidad. –

- Tanto buenos como malos deseos, éstos siempre han obedecido a tu voluntad. Consciente o no de ello, has creado el mundo del que ahora puedes quejarte o regocijarte. Y Gokú fue uno de ellos… -

"No me estaba agradando el giro que había tomado la conversación. Yo no pude nunca haber deseado que mi amigo Gokú desapareciera, ni mucho menos sentir envidia por él. No pudo haber desaparecido por mi causa, eso no era posible".

- ¿Qué estás insinuando? –Pregunté con sospecha y cierto recelo, a lo que mi otro yo hace una mueca y me responde.

- Tú fuiste el responsable de que Gokú ya no existiera más. Por eso se fue lejos de aquí con Shen Long, fuiste tú quien mató a Son Gokú. –

"En mi garganta ya se estaba expresando el sonido de la molestia y el pálpito de la ira acumulada. No podía creer que por mi culpa Gokú ya no estaba entre nosotros. Había sido decisión de él partir junto con Shen Long y no había manera en la que yo… Ahora recuerdo… Las esferas del dragón estaban ahí con él; pero se supone que él se alejó para ya no provocar más peleas, se supone que se había convertido en guardián de las esferas… Entonces quiere decir… Que las esferas todo este tiempo, tal vez me estuvieron siempre escuchando y concediendo en automático mis deseos… No… ¡No puede ser que yo haya deseado que Gokú se apartara de nosotros para siempre!"

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –Vuelve a interrumpir mi otro yo.- Fue tu propio poder el que lo alejó, fue el dragón el que cumplió ese deseo tuyo. Muy dentro de ti, deseaste que Gokú desapareciera. Ya no querías más problemas, quisiste vivir en paz. No importa cuántas veces lo quieras justificar, yo sé lo que realmente es. Quisiste morir, quisiste olvidarte de todo. El trono de nuevo Kamisama es demasiado para ti, tus jóvenes hombros no iban a ser suficientes para manejar toda esa responsabilidad por mucho tiempo. –

- Por eso… -Comienza a acercarse lentamente a paso lento.- He venido aquí a reclamar el trono. Ahora que has mostrado tu incompetencia, es mi turno de tomar el mando como el nuevo Kamisama del planeta tierra. La reconstruiré y la reformaré a mi imagen y semejanza. Tuve que limpiar todo tal como lo ves allá atrás. Tú jamás te hubieras atrevido a hacer eso, tuve que hacerlo por ti. –

"Movía los dedos sospechosamente con su mano levantada hasta el hombro, apretándolos ansiosamente con sus uñas filosas apuntando hacia arriba como si sostuviera una esfera invisible. Caminaba hacia mí y yo estaba sumamente asustado. Venía por mí, estaba a punto de terminar con mi vida".

"Hubo más de una ocasión en que mi voluntad se doblegó y actué a la defensiva esquivando la responsabilidad o la necesidad de cambiar. De algún modo sabía que él era esa identidad que tomaba el mando y actuaba en forma de ego".

"Entonces fue él quien resolvió todas esas situaciones a su manera sin que yo tuviera el coraje suficiente para hacerlo por cuenta propia. Se adueñó de mi conciencia y aprovechó cada momento de mis flaquezas para hacerme desatinar y tomar el timón a su conveniencia".

"Me sentía morir, a punto de ser aplastado definitivamente por estos deseos ocultos que tenía. Nunca pensé que mi parte oscura iba de ser así de fuerte en mi vida. Se supone que yo tenía el control sobre mi vida, se supone que siempre me iban a suceder cosas buenas por hacer el bien a los demás, pero ahora… Fue aquello que no atendí a tiempo, aquello de mi persona que no resolví en su momento y que no pude vivir a plenitud, como esos sueños que tuve que siempre me advirtieron como premonición a que algo malo iba a pasar si seguía permitiendo que las cosas continuaran su rumbo a como estaban… Y yo que pensaba que se trataba de simples sueños".

"Conforme mi otro yo se sigue acercando para acabar conmigo, ahora voy entendiendo poco a poco las cosas y sus respectivos hechos. Fui yo el responsable de que asesinaran a los míos cuando las tropas de Freezer llegaron a nuestro planeta, fui yo el responsable de que el Gran Patriarca muriera justo antes de pedir el último deseo exigido por Vegeta, el que haya mejorado las esferas del dragón de la tierra también fue responsabilidad mía…"

"Si tan sólo hubiera sabido a tiempo que siempre tuve ese poder latente de convertir mis más grandes temores en realidad, o mis más grandes deseos y fantasías, sin tener control siquiera de mis pensamientos y mis emociones cuando deseé la muerte a más de alguno aunque no lo pareciera… De haber sabido antes lo que era capaz de hacer con mi mente y mis poderes, tal vez hubiera preferido permanecer en el cielo que ser traído de vuelta al mundo de los vivos".

"Estar frente a mí mismo cometiendo el acto más cruel del que haya tenido experiencia, me ha hecho saber la increíble capacidad que tengo para convertir en realidad todos mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos. La escena que tengo atrás con la tierra ardiendo como el infierno es también responsabilidad mía, por no haber detectado a tiempo que mi yo oscuro iba a intentar tomar el control tarde que temprano, que el hecho de haberme convertido en el nuevo Dios de la Tierra iba a exigir una enorme responsabilidad no sólo con mi cargo… Sino conmigo mismo".

"Cierro los ojos, resignado a lo que la suerte pueda arrojar. No… No puedo llamarlo suerte; ahora me doy cuenta más que nunca que yo atraje a mi vida todo este tipo de situaciones. Tal vez el hecho de que nos vimos envueltos en todas esas batallas también fue responsabilidad mía. El no querer que cosas como esas pasaran, era acrecentar mi temor a que esas cosas sucedieran. Y fue ese mismo temor el que fue alimentando a mi ser más oscuro el cual se aprovechó de ello y ahora… Mi otro yo ha cometido la acción más atroz por todo lo que permití que mis temores se fueran acumulando sin yo ser capaz de poner un alto, y ahora… Lo estoy pagando caro".

"Me dejo caer hincado con ambas rodillas sobre el suelo como si mi cuerpo obedeciera la voluntad de mi verdugo dispuesto a acabar conmigo. Mantengo la cabeza y la mirada oculta mientras rompo en llanto al recordar todo lo que fue mi vida como Namekusei. Siempre fui alguien débil que sólo logró sobrevivir constantemente gracias a la ayuda de los demás".

"Mis amigos los guerreros siempre confiaron en mí y me estimaron, siempre me protegieron y yo en cambio les regresé la bondad ayudándolos en lo que más pude. Mis poderes son insignificantes en comparación con los guerreros Z quienes son capaces de destruir planetas enteros si se lo proponen. Y ahora que lo pienso… Nunca hice algo realmente importante que cambiara el curso de la historia, o que mejorara un poco el mundo donde vivo. Siempre esperé a que fueran otros los que tomaran la iniciativa para yo pretender recoger las cosechas de sus esfuerzos".

"Ahora la situación es muy distinta. Probablemente ahora mis amigos están ya muertos. Seguramente mi yo oculto se encargó de todos ellos, eso habla del tremendo poder que ha alcanzado por mi descuido. No puedo creer que algo así fuera a salir desde dentro de mí y que tuviera esta terrible influencia. ¿Por qué no tuve cuidado antes, qué fue lo que pasó conmigo? No me explico cómo me pude separar en dos partes autónomas sin que yo recuerde cómo sucedió todo. ¿A tal grado he sido tan descuidado? ¿Qué pasará ahora en adelante que ya no hay guerreros que terminen con esta amenaza?"

"Sigo con los ojos cerrados esperando el golpe de gracia. Me siento tan culpable de no haber tenido cuidado de mí mismo desde el principio, no hay excusa alguna para intentar justificarlo. Cómo hubiera deseado tener a alguien que haya advertido sobre lo que podría pasarme desde que era niño, nadie me dijo que ocurriría algo así con mis poderes, me hubiera entrenado para aprender a controlar mis emociones y que mis impulsos no fueran interpretados por las esferas del dragón como deseos míos que debían ser cumplidos. Fue un error… Fue un tremendo error restaurar esas esferas".

"De pronto escucho que mi otro yo se detiene al frente mío a juzgar por la cercanía de sus pasos. Se acerca lo suficiente para detenerse y permanecer de pie mientras me observa. Aunque siga con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, puedo sentir su mano con afiladas garras subiendo a la altura para tomar la posición necesaria para dejarse ir sobre mi cuerpo en cualquier momento. Definitivamente he sido dominado por la otra cara de mi propia moneda. Sin darme cuenta, sigilosamente se fue abriendo paso hasta separarse de mí en otra entidad completamente independiente. Y ahora su plan perfecto ha marchado al pie de la letra encontrándome yo con terrible desventaja".

"Un silencio inexplicable se apodera de mí y de mis sentidos. No puedo ver más que la nada y mis pensamientos suenan como un eco profundo e infinito esparciéndose en un espacio sin paredes ni muros que le den forma: es mi fin, y en cualquier momento voy a morir. Creo que, después de todo… Siempre hice lo mejor que pude".

* * *

"Una voz se me aparece como una señal en forma de una pequeña luz que se asoma a través del abismo profundo del vacío al que estoy ahora sometido, como una esperanza al final del túnel. Pero no solamente se queda en esa señal… Se expresa también en un sonido que no logro captar enteramente como un mensaje, pero que parece que intenta decirme algo".

"Centro más mi atención a esa reciente manifestación para entender lo que quiere transmitirme. Como un capricho propio, y por mi curiosidad, busco nuevamente enfocar mi vista lo mejor que puedo para tratar de encontrar algo que dé forma a lo que estoy viendo. Me esfuerzo todo lo posible para ser capaz de seguir consciente en ese nuevo mundo que me ha invadido".

"Mis esfuerzos rinden frutos y vuelvo a escuchar esa voz que hace otra vez acto de presencia, esta vez con más claridad, la suficiente para detectar que proviene de una persona joven y pequeña. La luz amarilla como el sol en el centro va intensificando su tamaño y su alcance. Conforme voy siendo capaz de captar el mensaje, y de prestar cada vez más atención a lo que tengo al frente, mis sentidos van recobrando fuerzas hasta que logro activar por completo mi sentido del oído lo que me permite, por fin, escuchar ese mensaje completamente".

- Dendé… ¡Dendé! –

"Esa voz infantil… Parecía que la conocía de algún lado. No sabía por qué estaba llamando por mi nombre, justo en ese momento en que estaba a punto de morir. Lo que sí estaba seguro es que no sentía nada maligno provenir de esa manifestación, es más… Quería acercarme cada vez más a esa luz y escuchar esa voz que, hasta ahora, se ha convertido en la más angelical si la pongo a comparar con toda la triste ola de destrucción que tengo a mi alrededor".

"Me esfuerzo cada vez más para lograr captar la esencia perfecta. No sabía qué era lo que me impulsaba a seguir adelante en mi lucha por sobrevivir; si ya todo estaba perdido, y si mi vida estaba por terminar… No era lógico que soportara por un segundo más una realidad que haga lo que haga jamás cambiará".

"Esa voz y esa manifestación se aferran a mí aun cuando yo, por momentos, quiero perder contacto con ella. Algo parecido a como si estuvieran sosteniendo mi mano para no dejarme caer por completo en un pozo profundo del cual no hay retorno. ¿Quién a estas alturas se preocuparía por mí y por mi bienestar, sobre todo ahora que he fallado en proteger la tierra?"

- Dendé… ¡Dendé! ¡Tienes que pelear Dendé! –

"Nuevamente me despierta curiosidad ese llamado tan extraño. Empiezo a sentir cómo una energía pura, de esperanza infinita, comienza a recorrer mis venas alimentando mi deseo de salir adelante, de luchar, de valorarme por lo que soy y dejar el pasado atrás".

"Voy sintiendo cómo mis músculos vuelven a recobrar movimiento y fuerzas cuando lo único que hacían todo este tiempo era sucumbir a la presencia y a las palabras de mi yo maligno. Se supone que me había dado por vencido… ¿Qué es esta fuerza mágica que de pronto brotó de mí? ¿Qué es lo que me está alimentando a seguir?"

- ¡Dendé! ¡Dendé, tienes que pelear! ¡Tu destino entero depende de ello! ¡No dejes que él gane! ¡Tienes que ganar! ¡Te necesitamos! –

"¿Que me necesitan? ¿Quién puede necesitarme y creer en mí cuando he fallado de esta manera? ¿Quién, a estas alturas de la situación, se atrevería a siquiera creer en mí? Se supone que soy una abominación, se supone que no soy digno de ser el nuevo Kamisama por haber permitido que mi yo oculto tomara el mando".

- ¡Dendé! ¡Tienes que perdonarte, tienes que permitirte cometer errores! ¡Tienes que enfrentar eso que te ha seguido haciendo daño! ¡Levántate Dendé, tienes que levantarte ahora! –

"Aunque no pueda ver mi mano en medio de toda esa oscuridad, siento que la estiro completamente hacia ese rayo de luz que me ha inyectado esa esperanza a través de esas palabras que me vuelven a levantar el ánimo como una sensación parecida a nacer. No podía creer que alguien creyera en mí a estas alturas, después de todos los errores que he cometido, después de todas las cosas que no he sido capaz de hacer. Me estaba sintiendo querido y necesitado por alguien que había depositado en mí toda esperanza de vida en mis acciones".

- ¡Vamos Dendé! ¡Yo confío en ti! ¡Te necesito…! ¡Pelea ahora! –

"La última expresión la escuché con la garganta desgarrada por la emoción del que me estaba hablando. Fue suficiente para despertarme por completo de ese adormecimiento en el que estaba sumergido por todas esas emociones de miedo que hace momentos me invadieron. Todas estas expresiones, todas estas energías aflorando dentro de mí cuando parecía que ya era un lastre inerte en inservible".

"Mi corazón palpita con fuerza como si hubiera encontrado un propósito de seguir peleando. Esa misma emoción que sentía cuando veía a mis amigos pelear, ese mismo sentido de justicia que compartía con cada victoria que Gokú y los demás levantaban en nombre de todos y del Universo mismo".

- ¡Dendé…! ¡Recuerda tu propósito! ¡Recuérdalo ahora! –

"¿Mi propósito? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? Toda mi vida he vivido con miedo a explorar el mundo con sus múltiples facetas y perspectivas que están siempre ahí entregándose en bandeja de plata, y yo con la torpeza de utilizar mis pensamientos y mis miedos para justificar mi cobardía por no tomar lo que me pertenece".

"Ahora que lo pienso… Siempre ha habido algo que me ha detenido ir más allá, algo que me detiene cuando estoy a punto de lograr algo importante en mi vida. Cuando estoy a punto, sobre todo, de dejarme ir por el empujón que otros me han dado para que finalmente llegue a la otra orilla. La vida misma me ha puesto ejemplo tras ejemplo de las alturas que puedo alcanzar si me esfuerzo por un segundo más. La vida me ha dicho que los fracasos son sólo lecciones y son temporales, y que lo que anhelo o busco siempre está disfrazado de dificultad o conflicto, esperando a que yo sea lo suficientemente persistente hasta conseguir lo que siempre me he propuesto".

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre me detengo cuando estoy tan cerca? ¿Qué me hace falta entender para que por fin salga de mi cascarón y me decida a conquistarlo todo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? ¿Cuál es? ¿Será que eso es lo que me hace falta tener para lograr cosas grandes, será que es el motor que me va a impulsar a intentarlo una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta lograrlo? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Con qué propósito nací? ¿Por qué sigo con vida hasta ahora…? ¿Por qué?"

"Ahora recuerdo… Las palabras del Gran Patriarca antes de despedirse… Me dijo que el propósito nos define, nos guía, nos alienta, nos da dirección, nos alimenta… Nos permite soñar en grande, nos permite ser escuchados y que los demás nos escuchen… Nos dice cuál es la meta, nos indica el camino, nos impulsa a conseguirlo. Siempre nos acompaña en los momentos de mayor desesperanza, y en las negras noches siempre es nuestra estrella. Que tenemos propósito incluso antes de nacer, y que tenemos propósito incluso después de morir".

"Que el Universo no hace las cosas por azar, ni por capricho, ni por antojo. Que todo tiene un propósito, y así como somos las criaturas del Universo, nosotros también tenemos un propósito propio".

"Me meto en lo más profundo de mí todo lo que puedo, hasta que tanto escarbar en mis recuerdos… De pronto llega la imagen viva de uno de mis hermanos que fue asesinado por los tiranos de Freezer en el planeta Namek. Me dijo antes de partir que yo había nacido con un propósito, que no importaba mi pasado ni mis errores, que yo siempre iba a tener derecho a seguir el camino correcto y redimirme por completo aunque sea por medio de la muerte".

"Siempre me admiró bastante por lo que soy y siempre me tomó de ejemplo a seguir para su propia vida. Me dijo que más de la mitad de su ser provenía de mí y de mis enseñanzas, y que todo lo que yo le decía siempre lo tenía muy presente para darle dirección a su vida. Me dijo que no podía imaginarse qué hubiera sido de él si yo no permanecía a su lado y no lo hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando todos los demás le dieron la espalda, y creía que se iba a quedar sin apoyo. Que estaba completamente feliz y agradecido de ser mi hermano, que yo iba a lograr cosas grandes y que siempre iba a estar conmigo pasara lo que pasara…"

"¡Ahora recuerdo! ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que siempre me ha mantenido hasta ahora con vida, lo que me ha hecho buscar los secretos del crecimiento de las flores, entender los misterios de la formación y el movimiento de los continentes, mi impulso constante de ayudar a los demás cuando más lo necesitan, mi propia nobleza que anteriormente consideraba una debilidad…! Todo eso no son más que espejos, espejos que reflejan lo que realmente soy, y que en ningún momento permitieron que la otra cara de la moneda tomara posesión cuando fui parte de los actos más bondadosos en beneficio de los demás y el cosmos".

"Ya no me sentiré culpable por ser auténtico, por ser lo que soy… Porque de ahora en adelante te prometo, hermano mío, que llevaré a cabo tu más grande deseo que quieres ver reflejado en mí. Ahora sé por qué estoy aquí, ahora sé de dónde viene toda esa fortaleza de haber aguantado lo que aguanté todos estos años… Porque algo sumamente grande va a ocurrir conmigo, y no puedo permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie, me quite ese gran propósito que ahora me he decidido a alcanzar".

"Mi propósito es… Mi propósito es… ¡Mi propósito es…!"

* * *

- Vivir mi vida al máximo, porque me lo merezco, porque nací para ser feliz y porque he venido aquí a romper círculos… Por esa misma razón es que soy el Kamisama. –

"Vi cómo la cara de mi yo maligno cambió por completo al ver que logré sostener su mano sobre la muñeca cuando estuvo a punto de cortarme la cabeza con sus afiladas uñas. También pudo percibir que vio en mí a un hombre completamente nuevo, con el miedo esfumado de su rostro y su mirada determinada a conseguir lo que quiere cuando se lo propone".

"Las palabras que acabé de pronunciar también perturbaron su ánimo, ahora mostrándose extrañado y dubitativo, y sobre todo abrumado por mi cambio tan repentino en mi determinación".

- Pero ¿qué…? ¿Qué es esto? –

"Fue lo que preguntó cuando pudo ver que de mi cuerpo comenzó a emanar un aura azul cubriéndome por completo, manifestada en forma de vapor que asciende hacia el cielo como si yo mismo estuviera hirviendo. Mi mano sostiene fuertemente la suya con la fuerza suficiente para no permitirle hacerme daño".

"Puedo notar que forcejea intentando recuperar el dominio. No le permito intimidarme más, he decidido que lo que diga no me lastime. Me paro lentamente con la mirada clavada en él para sostener mi determinación sobre la suya y retarlo en un juego de voluntades para ver quién es el primero en caer ante la emoción. Veo que sigue forcejeando, quiere apartar su mano que sostengo fuertemente desde su muñeca".

"Escucho que hace sonidos de estarse esforzando provenientes de su propia voz, sonidos apretados y afónicos con los cuales descubro que hace todo lo posible para no sucumbir ante mi propia fuerza. Estoy finalmente de pie frente a él con una posición corporal más erguida y firme que la suya. Mi contraparte sigue haciendo muecas tratando de soportar esa fuerza que aplico para mantenerlo al margen. Veo que, incrédulo, me observa totalmente impresionado por mi reciente reacción".

"Parece ser que no puede aguantar más verme a los ojos. Noto que hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para intentar zafarse de mi agarre estirándose hacia atrás y en ocasiones sujetando su propio brazo con la otra mano para mayor impulso. Al fin logra que yo lo suelte al hacer un último impulso para luego dar un gran salto y quedar a una gran distancia respecto a mí. Ahora él parecía el asustado, el extrañado, por este cambio tan repentino en mi actitud".

"Yo me le quedo viendo y comienzo a avanzar con mi decisión totalmente presente de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Sentí cómo una habilidad nueva se me despertó como si ésta estuviera esperando todo este tiempo a que yo tomara la decisión de hacerle uso. Sentía también cómo esta nueva sensación dentro de mí me decía que ya era hora a que yo me decidiera a actuar, y que tomara una firme decisión como esta por el constante reproche de esta habilidad esperando ser despertada".

"Me sentía nuevo, fresco, totalmente decidido como nunca antes. Algo en mi interior se había conectado, permitiendo el flujo constante de una fuerza que estaba latente pero que no había permitido que se expresara de esta manera… Hasta ahora".

- Si acabas conmigo es como si acabaras contigo. Lo que me suceda a mí se sucederá a ti. No importa lo que hagas a partir de ahora, lo hecho hecho está, no podrás deshacer lo que yo hice, ni siquiera con las esferas del dragón. –

"Por primera vez, en toda mi vida, estaba ignorando esa parte mía por completo y sólo estaba prestando atención a lo que yo creía que era correcto".

"Todo este tiempo siempre permití que mantuvieras el reinado, con las cosas más importantes de mi vida perdiéndose en el limbo por tus palabras que parecían sabias, por tu experiencia sobre mi propia vida que sabía a verdad absoluta".

"Aprieto mis puños mientras continúo avanzando hacia ti para ver cómo eres realmente, lo insignificante que ahora me pareces, y un coraje brota dentro de mí por haberte permitido tomar la rienda de mi propio destino por mis temores y mi tendencia natural de auto protección para no sufrir más daño".

- ¡Dendé! ¡Tienes que acabar con esto ahora! ¡El tiempo es crucial, se nos acaba! ¡Ve y reclama lo que es tuyo! -

"Esa voz se volvió a manifestar y parecía que iba directamente hacia mí a través de la telepatía; pero lo extraño es que no parecía venir de cerca, sino a partir de una distancia indefinida que no podía determinar, como si proviniera de otra dimensión".

"Y finalmente, después de recorrer mis memorias por mi cabeza, preguntándome una y otra vez de quién se trataba pues no podía sentir fuertemente su presencia, parece ser que se trata de.. ¡Chaoz!"

"¿Qué hace Chaoz hablándome de esa manera? ¿En dónde está? No puedo determinar su ubicación ni mucho menos identificar su presencia. Sólo me hablaba con una voz difusa, un tanto distante, como si se tratara de la misma luz que vi al final del túnel y que me hizo cambiar de actitud. Todo indicaba que estaba velando por mi bienestar y esperaba a que yo lograra salir de esta situación".

"Después de ignorar las recientes palabras de mi contraparte, éste sigue hablando con sus razones expuestas mientras muestra sus fauces denotando ansiedad".

- Nunca te había visto así, ahora tú pareces el malo del cuento. Debes tomar en cuenta que te terminarás convirtiendo en aquello que más detestas para ser capaz de derrotarme. Te volverás igual a mí si logras vencerme. No tienes la fuerza para acabar contigo mismo, eres demasiado débil. –Me señala con el dedo.- Siempre has temido a la nada y a lo desconocido, a no saber lo que pasará después de que tu alma se extinga. No habrá garantía de nada si terminas conmigo y eres arrastrado hacia el mismo destino, porque recuerda que lo que me hagas a mí, te ocurrirá a ti. –

- Siempre has vivido conmigo, ahora estás solo y sólo me tienes a mí ahora que yo acabé con toda la vida en la tierra. Mejor acepta lo que tú mismo has hecho a través de tus impulsos, sólo yo actué como tu inconsciente trayéndote a tu realidad tus deseos reprimidos. Nadie más que yo te conoce bien, nadie más que yo te puede proteger. Somos más fuertes juntos, conozco tus emociones y tus razones, ¡todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido para protegerte! –

"Seguí avanzando con la determinación total de acabar con todo esto, y si tenía que morir para que todo este sufrimiento se acabara, lo iba a hacer terminando conmigo mismo. Mi otro yo se quedaba perplejo hasta que por fin decide irse a mi ataque. Se posiciona con el compás abierto y las manos extendidas a los costados, de las cuales comienza a brotar un juego eléctrico de descargas que salen de sus palmas abiertas".

"Era obvio que se estaba preparando para un ataque a larga distancia, y gracias a la conexión que existe entre ambos, yo era capaz de leer sus intenciones justo en el momento en que se decida a atacarme. Con una precisión exacta logro interceptar esa ráfaga de numerosos hilos eléctricos color fuego que lanzó en contra mía, utilizando mi propio ataque lanzado del mismo tipo manifestado en colores azules".

"Ambos estábamos con los brazos al frente y el compás abierto como apoyo a la par que nuestros ataques chocan constantemente entre sí, provocando chispas que salen disparadas como resultado de esos brazos peleándose por ganar terreno. No rompíamos las posturas para nada, ahora estábamos atados a la circunstancia de mantenernos ahí con nuestra energía en modo de ataque. Un pequeño error sería suficiente para que uno de nosotros resultara herido".

"Pero a pesar del esfuerzo que estaba aplicando, estaba tranquilo y determinado. No podía decir lo mismo de mi contraparte que se mostraba más nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar, por esa fuerza que estaba utilizando en su contra, y probablemente por lo que podía lograr ahora gracias a mi determinación. Sus manos le temblaban más que las mías, su mirada reflejaba preocupación y furia, y a pesar de encontrarse en probable desventaja, no apartaba sus ojos irritados sobre mí".

"Me animé después de un tiempo a comenzar mi avance con pasos lentos y seguros. Poco a poco fui imponiendo mi poder sobre el suyo, mientras observaba que él se esforzaba por mantener su postura apoyándose de sobremanera con sus pies sobre el suelo. Seguí haciendo presión con cada paso que daba al frente con mi poder ganando terreno gracias a mi propia fuerza. Vi que mi enemigo comenzó a sudar de su frente, con las venas saltadas y dibujadas en partes de su piel y en la circunferencia de sus ojos rojos llenos de maldad".

"Me compadecí de mí mismo al ver a mi contraparte en ese estado. Pude ver que mi ego también sufrió por todas las veces que tuvo que mantenerse de pie para soportar todas esas embestidas, muchas de las cuales fueron incluso más fuertes que mi propio muro".

"Es increíble haber visto las veces que pudo aguantar todas las grandes presiones para mantenerse de pie y mantener la postura. Pude ver que mi otro yo había sufrido de verdad todo este tiempo, y tal vez quería tomar mi trono para también tomarse un descanso; pero en algo se equivocó bastante: se equivocó en aprovechar todas mis vulnerabilidades para manejarme a su antojo con él manteniéndose a la cabeza de las decisiones, esas decisiones que yo creía que tomaba objetivamente y con conciencia plena".

"Sigo avanzando y avanzando, hasta que la distancia entre ambos se hace cada vez más corta con todo el brote eléctrico peleándose en el centro. Luego me detengo por un momento y le observo detenidamente. Era difícil saber si a estas alturas iba a tratar de engañarme. Tal vez se mostraba vulnerable como trampa disfrazada para que yo dejara de atacar, o realmente la estaba pasando mal. Si mi destino iba a ser morir al infligirme daño a mí mismo, si gracias a eso lo demás dejaba de ser destruido, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio".

"Por fin pude ver con claridad esa energía oscura, esa entidad, ese monstruo que se forjó dentro de mí debido a mis deseos reprimidos y mis experiencias no vividas. Nunca iba a ser plenamente feliz si no tomaba el mando ahora, aunque eso significara sacrificarme a mí mismo. Mi parte maligna seguía emitiendo sonidos de esfuerzo constante en su garganta, y a veces lanzaba unos gritos desesperados como esperando que con eso, su poder ganara algo de terreno".

"Y ahí estábamos ambos, viéndonos totalmente diferentes uno de otro, gracias a que he logrado afianzarme y valorarme como el ser valeroso, capaz y sumamente importante que siempre he sido. Ya no me parecía más a aquel joven asustadizo, inseguro en ocasiones y con miedos siempre latentes en cada momento de su presente. Ahora no. Tanto así que estaba dispuesto a terminar con todo esto, a sepultar en el olvido lo que tanto me había hecho daño sin que yo lo sospechara siquiera".

"Había llegado el momento que siempre había esperado: el momento de mi redención".

"Provoco un incremento en mis poderes manifestándolos en un flujo de energía más grande en diámetro, originando un aumento en el tamaño de los brazos eléctricos que se mueven en desorden hacia el frente. Automáticamente, la cantidad de estos brazos aumenta considerablemente provocando un movimiento más violento de energía que se va expresando con cada vez más ímpetu, parecido a una máquina marchando a varias revoluciones por segundo".

"Tal incremento de fuerza y movimiento genera una explosión en el centro para terminar por completo con el poder contrario el cual se desvanece por completo, arrojando hacia atrás a mi parte maligna que en seguida se estrella de espaldas con una parte del muro circular del maltrecho templo. Se quedó ahí incrustado por la fuerza enorme con la que fue arrojado. Intentó moverse y salirse de ahí, pero lo cierto es que estaba en una posición de crucifixión con sus brazos abiertos a los lados y ambos pies en ligera separación, lo suficientemente enterrado en esa pared para no ser capaz de salir de ahí".

"Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza por semejante colisión y su posterior conmoción. Para terminar, yo me acerco con el mismo andar gallardo y erguido con el que me he dirigido desde que encontré mi verdadero propósito, dispuesto a jugármelo todo para defender mi verdadero yo".

"Mi contraparte permanece un momento con la mirada un poco baja hasta que abre nuevamente los párpados y que sus ojos rojos centelleantes de furia se conectaran con los míos una vez más. Me había detenido justo al frente de él; nuestra altura era casi la misma al estar él un poco más arriba, atrapado dentro de la pared circular del templo por el impacto. Yo le miro desafiante, seguro, con la decisión tomada de comenzar de nuevo sin importar el tiempo que me tome recobrar todo lo que he perdido".

"De mi mano derecha se manifiestan múltiples rayos de energía azul como si ésta estuviera a punto de estallar debido a la cantidad liberada. Sigo sin moverme prácticamente de mi posición mientras sigo observando esos ojos invadidos de rabia, recelo, envidia, cobardía, coraje y sobre todo… De deseo de poder y de venganza".

"Estoy dispuesto a acabar con todo esto, a acabar conmigo, a intentar de algún modo perdonarme por lo que le hice a la tierra y a todos sus habitantes. Rodeado de todo ese infierno rojo envuelto en llamas, de ver cómo todo lo que había protegido todos estos años se consumía en carne viva, me provocaba un remordimiento tal que no quería volver a experimentar en mi vida".

"Y para eso debía morir, debía morir ahora mismo. Por eso es que acerco lentamente mi mano cargada de energía volátil hacia el rostro de mi mejor amigo-enemigo. Le apunto con mis dedos en forma de punta hacia su cabeza como una cobra a punto de lanzar su mordida letal".

"Puedo ver que mi yo reprimido tenía razón: me estaba convirtiendo precisamente en eso que odiaba y que deseaba apartar de mí para siempre, pues mientras más peleaba conmigo mismo, más me convertía en aquello que quería evitar. De algún modo me gustaba sentirme así, pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Había aprendido el arte de controlarme a mí mismo, de ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasa conmigo, de detectar a tiempo cualquier emoción para decidir si permitirle expresarse o simplemente dejarla en el olvido".

"Viene a mí una extraña dicha y gratitud por esto que me está pasando. De pronto sentí un profundo agradecimiento de poder pelear conmigo mismo, de poder confrontarme, de ya no ser esclavo del destino y la suerte, de que mi contraparte maligna ya no penda de mis hilos manejándome a su antojo sin que yo pudiera siquiera saber por dónde empezar para encontrarle y darle su merecido".

"Este encuentro tan desafortunado pero tan conveniente. Una oportunidad única que no iba a desaprovechar por nada del mundo. Con la tierra entera envuelta en llamas, con el templo partiéndose y cayéndose poco a poco en pedazos, iba a saborear el momento de poder consumar mi autonomía como un ser libre de las influencias de mi inconsciente y de los impulsos de mis deseos reprimidos".

"Aun cuando tenía la batalla casi ganada, sentía en mi propio cuerpo las heridas y el malestar de haber chocado con todo mi físico sobre algo duro. Comprendí entonces que en realidad el mismo dolor que sentía mi contraparte también lo sufría yo, sus mismas heridas iban a provocar el mismo efecto sobre mí. Entonces entendí que lo que le pasara a él, también mi cuerpo lo iba a experimentar de igual manera".

"El monstruo de mi inconsciente se da cuenta de esto y prosigue a su juego psicológico".

- Si yo muero tú mueres, no habrá marcha atrás. No sabrás lo que pasará después. No podrás ser algo más, no podrás ayudar a nadie, ya no existirás en este mundo y en otro. –

"Yo sólo acerco cada vez más mi mano en forma de cuchillo hacia su frente con intenciones de hacer daño. Con mi otra mano sostengo uno de sus hombros para tener mayor área de agarre. De pronto cierro los ojos, me relajo un momento y me pongo a pensar en todo lo que fue mi vida hasta ahora".

"Absolutamente todas las experiencias que viví, desde que mi propio nacimiento hasta ahora, se pasaron en un parpadeo de ojos a una velocidad tremenda. Al ver todo eso estaba seguro: debía tener más momentos de felicidad dentro de mi repertorio de experiencia, merecía conocer más cosas y vivir mi propia vida al máximo. Tantas cosas que he de descubrir que por momentos mi cabeza parece enloquecer por semejante tamaño en cálculos".

"Aun así puedo decir que fui muy feliz y que tuve la oportunidad de contribuir grandemente cuando se pidió mi ayuda. Ahora, más que nunca, me siento orgulloso de haber sido el nuevo Kamisama".

"Quiero que mi historia sea recordada como un Dios que no pudo ser capaz de detener su yo reprimido y que sus deseos más oscuros cobraron vida gracias a este, el mismo que destruyó el lugar que más amaba por un notable descuido; pero que al final… Fue capaz de conquistarse a sí mismo y con eso lograr su desaparición para que nadie más, a través de su ejemplo, pase por la misma situación y se prevenga a tiempo".

"Estos deseos, ahora cumplidos en fuego ardiente consumiendo la tierra, que mi parte consciente y moral nunca se atrevería a siquiera considerar como una posibilidad latente; pero mi perdición fue ignorar algo sumamente importante: subestimar mi propio poder de creación, subestimar mis propias habilidades de proyección y visualización, y nunca prepararme para evitar momentos tan catastróficos como este".

"Fui un ignorante, un completo ignorante. Nunca me enfrenté a mí mismo desde una edad temprana, nunca me metí adentro en lo más profundo para averiguar qué se había podrido o pegado ahí que pudiera provocar un colapso como este. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de acabar con todo, de redimirme y de terminar con todo este sufrimiento, con este destino… Finalmente había encontrado la paz que necesitaba como una enmienda a todos mis pecados".

"Sólo diré unas últimas palabras antes de acabar conmigo. Si nadie más iba a escucharme, por lo menos quería saberlo para mí mismo en todo lo que dure este instante glorioso para mi propia historia".

- Me perdono. –

"Dejo caer mi mano cargada de flujo eléctrico con la precisión de un arma afiliada en el cráneo de mi enemigo. Incrusto cada vez más mis dedos en medio de una sensación viscosa por la sangre que empieza a brotar de esa perforación".

"Mi parte maligna sólo hace unos sonidos lastimeros y agonizantes a la par que mi mano se va incrustando cada vez más dentro de su cráneo, mi cráneo, hasta que empieza a perder poco a poco la conciencia con su rostro cada vez más relajado por ir perdiendo la capacidad de generar expresiones en base a la emoción".

"Siento que mi vida se desvanece junto con la suya, mientras que todo alrededor se va derrumbando cayéndose en pedazos de materia pesada que retumban sobre el suelo de esa plataforma circular flotante, indicando que en cualquier momento nuestros cuerpos iban a ser aplastados y sepultados por todos esos grandes pedazos colapsando en todas direcciones".

"Adiós tierra, adiós amigos míos. No lloren lágrimas por mí… Que mi legado vivirá por siempre tallado en letras grabadas con la presión de una fuerza de voluntad enorme por redimirse y encontrar el perdón en medio de la mayor culpa de todas, y por haber sido capaz de encontrar su propósito justo en el momento indicado para llevarse una última victoria".

* * *

"Ha pasado un tiempo…. No puedo creer que todavía tenga la capacidad de usar mi pensamiento si se supone que estoy muerto. Todo está oscuro, no hay luz alguna. Tampoco parezco escuchar nada excepto el eco de mi propia voz. Estoy dentro de una especie de nada que no conoce el límite. Me sorprendo por la tremenda filosofía que ha invadido a mi pensamiento".

"Otra vez se empieza a manifestar esa luz al centro como una esperanza de salida dentro del túnel. Vuelvo a escuchar esa voz que percibí al principio después de que había perdido toda esperanza. Como al principio, se escucha tenue y sin mucha fuerza con la sensación de pertenecer al eco de algo que ya existió hace tiempo".

"Entre más centro mi atención en esa luz, más brillante y basta ésta se vuelve. Parece como si estuviera naciendo otra vez. Parece como si mi alma estuviera recordando ese preciso momento en que llegué al mundo totalmente puro, limpio y sin prejuicios de nada".

"La voz vuelve a sonar cada vez con más fuerza y con más claridad hasta que logro por fin despertar de ese letargo en el que estaba preso, recuperando casi de inmediato la conciencia sobre mi propio cuerpo. Estaba recostado sobre una cama hecha de un material parecido al concreto, totalmente plano, dentro de una habitación que reconocí inmediatamente: la habitación del tiempo".

"Lo primero que vi, al girar un poco mi cabeza hacia mi izquierda, fue a ese hombrecillo de tez blanca con una cachucha negra completamente amoldada a su redondo cráneo como si fuera una malla, junto con una esfera redonda de tela de color roja sobre lo alto de su cabeza".

"Esos círculos inconfundibles pintados de rojo en ambos cachetes, su aspecto infantil por su complexión y su estatura, y esos ropajes azules y anaranjados que le cuelgan en varias partes de su cuerpo con una capa que le rodea hasta el cuello".

"Supe inmediatamente que se trataba de mi amigo Chaoz".

- Supe que lo lograrías Dendé, que lo lograrías. –

"Fue lo que me dijo con una sonrisa prolongada y una expresión de alegría en su rostro por verme de vuelta".

- Cha… Chaoz. –Agregué un tanto débil en mi tono de voz.

"Chaoz comienza a reírse como particularmente lo hace cuando ve a un amigo suyo recuperarse de una situación crítica. Pude darme cuenta por la altura que se encontraba respecto a mí que estaba flotando en el aire para alcanzar a verme recostado".

"Sin entender todavía el por qué seguía con vida, sobre todo el que hubiera despertado en la habitación del tiempo en su infinita expresión, me incorporé poco a poco apoyándome hasta quedar sentado sobre la piedra plana en la que estuve acostado quién sabe cuánto".

"Chaoz siguió flotando enfrente de mí para poder seguirme viendo a la cara a la misma altura de nuestras cabezas. De pronto se cambiaba de un lado a otro rodeándome por todas partes en vuelo, tal vez para asegurarse de que me encontraba con bien y que había despertado entero".

- Dime… ¿Qué fue todo esto? ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? –Pregunté esperando respuesta inmediata mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi cara para quitarme esa sensación de adormecimiento.

- Amigo… -Agregó Chaoz entusiasmado con las dos manos empuñadas hacia el frente y los codos flexionados. – Lo lograste, por fin lo lograste. Pasaste la prueba de los antiguos Dioses, demostraste ser un verdadero Kamisama. –

- ¿Qué… es lo que dices? –Pregunté en seguida después de que logré regresar a mis cinco sentidos. Chaoz vuelve a reír contento mientras comienza a girar alrededor mío para rodearme en vuelo.

- ¡Eres digno Dendé, eres digno de llamarte el Dios de la Tierra! Pasaste la más dura prueba a la que haya sido expuesto jamás un Kamisama. Amigo Dendé… ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de que lo hayas conseguido, ja já! –

"Chaoz estiraba sus pequeñas extremidades como formando una estrella con su propio cuerpo mientras gritaba '¡viva!' constantemente, una y otra vez repitiendo las mismas posiciones como si estuviera haciendo flexiones en el aire. Era claro que lo hacía por la tremenda felicidad que le provocó mi despertar y que regresara sano y salvo".

"Termina poniéndose frente a mí sin perderme de vista con la misma energía de júbilo que le caracteriza".

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo… que todo por lo que pasé fue una prueba? –Pregunté estupefacto.

- ¡Sí amigo, sí! ¡La prueba de los Dioses antiguos que fueron Kamisamas, querían estar seguros de que fueras digno! Te metimos aquí porque el tiempo que te fuera a tomar superar este obstáculo, era indefinido. No sabíamos si tardarías meses, o incluso años. Nos quisimos asegurar que el tiempo no fuera un problema, que nos tomara demasiado tiempo controlarte amigo. Si hubiera cuidado de ti en tiempo normal terrestre hubiera sido demasiado para mí Dendé, demasiado. –

"Dijo lo último moviendo la cabeza a los lados. Por lo que había alcanzado a entender, Chaoz estuvo vigilando mi progreso todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, recostado sobre esta piedra lisa justo a unos metros de la entrada de la habitación del tiempo".

"Mi curiosidad no aguantó más y seguí preguntando".

- ¿Entonces elegiste la habitación del tiempo para cuidar de mí? –Chaoz asiente.

- No sólo eso amigo, utilicé mi poder psíquico para mantenerte bajo control. De haberte dejado solo, tu parte oscura habría tomado el control fácilmente; pero no con mi intervención amigo Dendé.

- ¿Quieres decir que también tienes el poder de mantener bajo control las mentes y las conciencias? –

- Así es amigo, así es. –Asintió Chaoz tres veces seguidas.- Todos temían dejarte solo sin nadie que te controlara, podías haber muerto si nadie te ayudaba, tu parte maligna habría tomado el control y tú habrías desaparecido Dendé. Los Dioses antiguos nos lo advirtieron, que tú ibas a ser el Kamisama más importante y el más conflictivo de todos. Me encargaron a mí la importante tarea de controlar tu poder, de mantener bajo control tu mente, de que tu parte mala no se apoderara del mundo… -

"De pronto viene a mi mente la escena de la tierra siendo devorada por las llamas ardientes que destruían todo a su paso. ¿Habrá sido una alucinación, o habrá ocurrido realmente?"

- ¿¡Y la tierra, está bien!? –Pregunté alarmado dejándome inclinar un poco hacia el frente. Chaoz menea la cabeza y sus manos al frente para indicarme que todo estaba en orden. Permaneció un momento con los ojos cerrados y justo después los abre repentinamente.

- Todo bien amigo Dendé, todo bien. Detuviste tu propia extinción y tu propio apocalipsis interno. Por eso sobreviviste. Tu yo malo hubiera hecho eso mismo con la tierra si permitíamos que despertara y se separara de ti. Mi poder sirvió para mantener todo bajo control, engañé a tu inconsciente para que creyera que estaba en el mundo real. Se separó de ti pero en tu mente, en tu mundo interior. No aquí afuera, si lo hacía aquí afuera nadie lo hubiera podido detener… Ni Vegeta, ni Yamcha, ni Picollo, ni Ten, nadie. –

- O sea… ¿Que lograste engañar a mi otro yo y le hiciste creer que estaba en este mundo? –

"Chaoz asiente una y otra vez. Todo fue tomando forma y aclarándose como el agua".

"Fue gracias a Chaoz que mi entidad maligna no tomó posesión de mí y no se separó de mi cuerpo para formarse como un ser autónomo que se pudiera mover libremente, tal como lo vi en mi interior. El planeta tierra sí fue completamente destruido por él, pero solamente el planeta tierra que perteneció a mi mundo de recuerdos".

"Chaoz tuvo el poder suficiente para actuar sobre mi mente y controlar mi parte inconsciente. Logró engañar a mi parte reprimida por completo, logró hacerle creer que estaba en el mundo real, que se había separado de mí y que había destruido a la tierra real. Ahora recuerdo que lo mismo le pasó al Kamisama original que posteriormente se fusionó con Picollo. Hubo maldad dentro de él y la tuvo que expulsar para poder ser merecedor del cargo, formando así a Piccolo Daimaō".

"Entonces… Quiere decir que eso fue lo mismo que me acaba de pasar a mí. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sin la ayuda de Chaoz no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Si realmente mi parte llena de maldad era capaz de cometer semejante destrucción en la tierra al punto de dejarla extinta, quiere decir que ninguno de los guerreros Z hubiera podido sobrevivir a su tremendo poder. Quiere decir entonces que algo mucho más temible que Piccolo Daimaō iba a separarse de mí. Si eso hubiera ocurrido en el mundo real… Ni siquiera estaríamos aquí para contarlo".

"Me le quedo viendo a Chaoz con una imagen totalmente distinta a la siempre acostumbrada. No me había percatado que tenía frente a mí a un guerrero Z muy importante dentro del grupo, tan importante aun cuando no tuviera ya la capacidad suficiente para seguir haciendo frente a los enemigos cada vez más poderosos que se fueron apareciendo".

"Todos, absolutamente todos subestimamos a este pequeño genio. Un maestro de la mente, de la telequinesis y del engaño, un ser camaleónico capaz de adaptarse a cualquier cosa que suceda en el interior para que sufras el menor daño posible, con unas habilidades innatas en el arte de dominar los sentidos y crear mentiras que parezcan realidades auténticas".

- Chaoz… Amigo mío… Acabas de lograr la hazaña más importante en nuestra historia. Tus habilidades fueron capaces de evitar una destrucción segura del planeta tierra. Siempre me acompañaste todo el tiempo, nunca me dejaste morir solo. Amigo… No sabes lo agradecido que estoy por haberme permitido enfrentarme a mí mismo. –

"Las cargas sobre mis jóvenes hombros ya no las sentía más. Me sentía renacido, nuevo, ligero como una pluma. Ahora más que nunca sabía que en mi mundo interno me había proclamado como el rey y que mi parte maligna estaba bajo llave para el momento en que yo decidiera darle un vistazo y aprovechar de él todo el conocimiento que tiene sobre mi propia vida: así yo agarraría consejo cuando necesite de un ego fuerte que me permita lograr la mejor victoria".

"Ya no más sensación de muerte, ya no más pasado que me esté jalando constantemente hacia atrás. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo y de reescribir mi propia historia. Gracias a este gran amigo que me brindó su gran ayuda y que se arriesgó junto conmigo en una lucha titánica en la que tuve que dar todo para sobrevivir".

- Eres grande amigo Dendé. –Ese comentario de Chaoz me conmovió bastante y comencé a sentir cómo mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse.- No fui yo quien te salvó, tú te salvaste. Sólo yo utilicé los recursos para que pudieras actuar. Te preparé el terreno para que fueras capaz de verte cara a cara al espejo y decirte lo que te tenías que decir. Eres grande porque te enfrentaste a todo de un solo golpe y triunfaste. Siempre confié en que lo lograrías, siempre lo hice. –

"No lo pude evitar, empecé a llorar. Rápido lo abracé trayéndolo hacia mi pecho para abrazar por completo su pequeño cuerpo. Una y otra vez le dije 'gracias, gracias, gracias' por haber sido partícipe en esta experiencia alquímica que me transformó por completo. Chaoz también se conmovió y soltó una que otra lágrima. Había visto en su rostro que estaba completamente feliz de verme con bien, sano y salvo. Para él no había satisfacción más grande que contemplarme triunfador en esta durísima prueba".

"Seguí abrazándolo por un buen tiempo mientras seguía agitando mis brazos lleno de júbilo para sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío y llenarlo de energía positiva y jubilosa, con tal de hacerlo sentir querido y valorado".

"Sobre todo para que este momento tan importante quede guardado para siempre en nuestras memorias, para que mi gran amigo nunca olvide que somos ahora parte de una gran experiencia que siempre compartiremos y recordaremos por el resto de nuestros días".

"Poco a poco nos apartamos para vernos otra vez de frente. Chaoz se estaba limpiando las últimas lágrimas que le quedaban en la parte baja de sus ojos con sólo recorrer uno de sus dedos, y yo, más sensible que de costumbre, necesité de todo mi antebrazo para retirar toda la humedad que se había aparecido sobre mi cara a causa de mis lágrimas".

"Hice un par de suspiros para que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Ambos nos quedamos viendo en ese contacto visual que lo decía todo, como un pacto entre ambos que quedaría sellado para siempre como un acuerdo de sangre".

- Amigo Dendé… -Me le quedo viendo con más atención.- No se lo diré a nadie. –

"Casi de inmediato entendí que se refería a todo lo que él pudo ver a través de mis pensamientos y de mi mundo desarrollándose en esa batalla conmigo mismo en la que sólo tuve dos opciones: o vencer o morir. Sólo un amigo verdadero haría algo como eso. Chaoz sabía que se había enterado de cosas mías que eran sumamente privadas y, por esa misma razón, iba a guardar todo con recelo y cuidado en pro de nuestro acuerdo".

"De pronto siento que sujeta una de mis manos la cual comienza a jalar hacia él mientras sigue suspendido en el aire. Quiere que me ponga de pie a la par de su explicación".

- ¡Ven, tienes que ver algo! –Me dijo mientras tiraba de mí para que me levantara.

- ¿Ver qué cosa? –Pregunté.

- Todos te están esperando Dendé, todos están listos para recibirte. –

"Me pongo de pie, tomo mi bastón que estaba recostado justo al lado de la cama cuadrada donde guardé reposo y dejo que Chaoz me guíe en el andar sin detenerse en tirar de mi mano izquierda para que salgamos por la puerta principal de ese lugar".

* * *

Después de un largo recorrido por las escaleras y los pasillos, Dendé junto con Chaoz llega al umbral del Palacio de los Kamisamas. Al Namekusei le agrada ver que todo está en completo orden, desde las losas del suelo hasta las plantas regadas con el agua de la vida que puede darle vida a cualquier cosa. Todo, desde la vegetación hasta lo azul del cielo, estaba en perfecta armonía para recibirlo con una gran bienvenida.

Estaba sorprendido de sobremanera cuando vio que todos sus amigos estaban ahí para recibirlo. Todos, desde Yamcha, Púar, Ulong, Ten – Shin – Han, el Maestro Roshi, Picollo, Krillin, No. 18, Yayirobe y otros más los cuales era importante su presencia para ser testigos de este gran acontecimiento.

Todos estaban formados en dos filas para formar con sus cuerpos un camino recto por el cual Dendé iba a pasar por en medio para recibir el saludo de todos. Por un momento el Kamisama titubea apenado en avanzar, a lo que Chaoz responde jalando su brazo hacia el frente para que se anime a dar el primer paso.

- ¡Vamos Dendé, sigue adelante! -

Justo después de alentarlo a seguir adelante, Chaoz se aleja en vuelo a paso veloz para dirigirse al centro de la fila al fondo donde lo esperaba Mr. Popo con una corona ostentosa llena de diamantes en sus manos. Es la intervención de Picollo quien se encuentra a la cabeza de la fila izquierda lo que permite que su compatriota termine por entender la dinámica de esta formación.

- Señor Kamisama, le damos la bienvenida a su trono. –Se inclina hasta quedar hincado en modo de reverencia con una mano sobre el pecho, la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados en señal de respeto.- Vaya y reciba su rango oficial como el verdadero Dios Protector de la Tierra. –

Tal atención proveniente de su colega le pareció un tanto exagerado; pero al ver que todos los demás empezaron a hacer lo mismo de manera sincronizada, y que no había otro remedio más que pasar por en medio de esas dos filas, es cuando Dendé se anima y comienza a avanzar hacia el frente.

Trunks y Goten, que estaban distraídos, son regañados por Milk quien les dice que hagan lo mismo que los demás cuando ella ya había tomado esa posición de reverencia. En el rostro de ambos se les nota la pena por semejante falta, e inmediatamente siguen el ejemplo de todos los cuales mantienen sus cabezas bajas y sus manos en el pecho para saludar a su Dios consejero y protector.

Dendé siguió avanzando y avanzando, todavía sin estar acostumbrado a ver a sus compañeros saludándolo de esta manera. Con bastón en mano guiando sus pasos, y con la mirada firme al frente donde Chaoz y Mr. Popo lo esperan gustosos, se acerca cada vez más hasta detenerse frente a sus dos grandes amigos.

Mr. Popo da dos pasos al frente con la corona en ambas manos sosteniéndola como si se tratara de una reliquia de gran valor. Ve a su amigo Dendé con gran admiración y respeto después de saber que había sido capaz de superar una prueba tan dura.

Por último, antes de entregarle su merecido premio, hace una intervención preliminar dirigiéndose directamente hacia el Kamisama.

- Señor Dendé… ¿Cuál es su propósito? –

Dendé sólo se le quedó viendo, cambiando después la mirada hacia su amigo Chaoz quien siempre permanecía sonriente todo el tiempo. Luego vuelve a dirigirla hacia su fiel ayudante para responderla con todo gusto.

- Hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, trascender, escribir mi propia historia, ser recordado por el buen ejemplo y por mis enseñanzas. Servir a la humanidad, a esta tierra, a su naturaleza y al universo entero. –

Chaoz se acerca en vuelo para levantar la ostentosa corona de piedras preciosas que sostenía Mr. Popo y se la acerca a su cabeza desde arriba, colocándola suavemente hasta quedar totalmente fija.

Entonces, Dendé se da la vuelta para quedar frente a todos sus amigos quienes se ponen de pie para recibirlo con un aplauso atronador. Picollo fue de los pocos que quedó con los brazos cruzados celebrando el nombramiento oficial del Kamisama a su manera. Muchos de ellos le vitoreaban palabras de aliento y de reconocimiento a su gran labor en esta gran prueba que lo consagró oficialmente como el Kamisama merecedor de llevar el puesto y la responsabilidad de ser el representante Dios de la tierra.

Verlos a todos ahí reunidos sí que le trajo buenas sensaciones. Chaoz se colocó al lado de él sonriéndole a todos los presentes, mientras palmeaba a su gran amigo en la parte trasera de su hombro para que se animara a celebrar con todos los demás.

La alegría abundó en el Templo de Kamisama donde los más importantes guerreros celebraron y reconocieron oficialmente a su gran maestro, guía, mentor y amigo. Dendé no podía estar más feliz ahora que por fin estaba saboreando la cosecha de sus triunfos al lado de sus grandes compatriotas a los cuales estimaba y admiraba por lo grandes que eran y por lo que significan para su propia vida.

Dendé alza un poco la mirada hacia el cielo en su posición como esperando ver algo en el mismo. En el enorme espacio del firmamento sobre las nubes de colores azules y blancos pasteles, la imagen enorme de Gokú, sonriente como siempre le ha conocido, se aparece difusa y lejana como una visión del futuro.

FIN

* * *

Dedicado a **Princessa Candy**.

_Porque el propósito siempre estará ahí pase lo que pase._


End file.
